Lara-El (SV)
Lara-El (1942 - 1986) was the Kryptonian biological mother of Kal-El and the wife of Jor-El. She perished along with her husband when her home planet Krypton exploded due to the fanatical actions of her brother-in-law Zor-El who used Brainiac to ignite the planet's core. Powers and Abilities When Lara arrived on Earth through a piece of Zor-El's technology, which was activated using the Fortress' console, she was wearing Jor-El's victory ring, which is made out of blue kryptonite, which removed her abilities. Unbeknownst to her that it would rob her son of his abilities, Lara bestowed it to Clark, which removed his abilities, which in turn, restored her own, though whether or not she displayed them remains vague. However one could argue that she displayed Invulnerability as she was unhurt despite being thrown across the Fortress by Zor-El, whilst attempting to save Kara. *'Invulnerability' - Lara-El, after giving Clark Jor-El's Victory ring (Blue K), gains all natural Kryptonian powers. Vulnerabilities Lara, like all Kryptonians, was vulnerable to the various forms of kryptonite, but was ultimately killed by the destruction of Zor-El's blue crystal, which was all that kept her alive. Early life Lara-El was born in 1942 on Krypton. She met Jor-El sometime after his adventures on Earth; the two were married sometime before he became a member of the Council. Lara was indeed familiar with Faora, the wife of Zod, however was not in any part of the genetic extraction used to be resurrected on Earth through the Orb of Kandor. Lara was very close to her niece Kara; Kara would sneak away from Kandor to see her aunt. The day that she found out that she was pregnant with Kal-El, Lara was ecstatic; apparently, she had trouble conceiving a child but eventually succeeded, as Kal-El was her "miracle baby." Before Kal-El was born, Lara traveled to Earth to see if the Kents, the family Jor-El chose for their child in the event Krypton did not see the end of the war with General Zod, would be perfect for her son. Kara followed Lara to Earth and suggested that she name her child "Kal-El." Lara found the Kents acceptable. When Kara's father Zor-El arrived to retrieve his daughter, Lara realized she was desired by Zor-El and was made part of his "science": Zor-El stored her DNA in a crystal he later sent with Kara on her journey to Earth. Sometime after Kal-El was born, Lara, while looking after her son, was contacted by Kara, who told her that Zor-El had planned to ignite Krypton's core and that he has begun the process. Lara was about to tell Kara what to do before Zor-El stopped her and wiped Kara's memory; she proceeded to chastise Zor-El for his actions. She then contacted Jor-El, who went to try and stop the detonation of Krypton's core but was unsuccessful. When Jor-El had to send Kal-El to Earth to escape Krypton's destruction, Lara wondered if the people of Earth would love him, but Jor-El assured her that they would. Lara then bade her son farewell before his spaceship departed Krypton. She and Jor-El both tried once more to stop Krypton's destruction, but they died with the rest of their race. Season Three Clark Kent had no recollection of his biological mother until his memory was jogged in the kryptonite water tank that Dr. Lawrence Garner placed him in to discover his past. He remembered Lara placing him in his spaceship, and came out of his reverie screaming Lara's name. Later, Clark found out from his adoptive mother Martha Kent that "Lara" was his first word as a child, and realized that his birth parents loved him. Season Seven In 2007, when Kara and Clark were captured and given a green kryptonite serum, they both relived an old memory of Kara's from when Kara, Zor-El and Lara visited Earth. Clark finally saw his mother through Kara's eyes, and later found a photo of Lara that Kara had taken during their visit to the Kent Farm years ago. Later, Clark heard his mother's voice calling for his help from the blue crystal, which transported him to the Fortress of Solitude. Ignoring Jor-El's warnings, Clark inserted the crystal into the Fortress' console, resurrecting Lara as a clone. Lara embraced her son, proud that he had become a man. She was taken to the Kent Farm, where she, Kara and Clark decided to take down Zor-El, who had also been brought back as a clone by the crystal. For her safety, Lara was taken to the Queen Tower where Lana Lang kept her company. She gave Clark his father's victory ring that, unknown to her, contained blue kryptonite that stripped Clark of his powers. While being kept company by Lana, Lara warned Lana of the darkness brewing within her. At that moment, Zor-El arrived and abducted Lara, taking her to the Fortress. Lara watched as Zor-El used the Fortress to create an eclipse that would wipe out all of humanity and agreed to be by his side when he threatened Clark's life. While Zor-El was away from the Fortress ostensibly searching for Kal-El, Lara retrieved a Kryptonian dagger with the intent of using it against Zor-El, but Kara elected to use the dagger herself. Once Zor-El returned to the Fortress, Kara unsuccessfully attempted to kill her father with the dagger, and Zor-El overpowered both women until Clark arrived and subdued him with green kryptonite. With Zor-El restrained for the moment, Lara told her son to destroy the crystal, as it was the only way to regain his powers so he could fulfill the destiny she and Jor-El envisioned for him. Though initially reluctant, Clark shattered the crystal just as Zor-El recovered and was about to kill Kara. Once the crystal was destroyed, Zor-El and Lara's lives were ended. Season Ten Lois and Clark journey to the fortress where Lois pleads with Jor-El to reconcile with his son. Jor-El accepts her request by showing them a final message from Jor-El and Lara as the planet Krypton crumbled all around them. Jor-El and Lara both shared their regrets from being unable to save their homeworld, but were relieved that their son would live on and grow up to become the savior of humanity. Lara expressed how much both she and Jor-El will always love him and their legacy will live on through him and he'll never be alone. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Smallville Characters Category:Deceased Smallville Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:SV Kryptonians Category:Deceased SV Kryptonians Category:Deceased Kryptonians